Noche de tormenta, noche de miedo
by RAkAoMi
Summary: En una noche de tormenta, Hermione verá cumplido su mayor temor. Eso la marcará tanto como para cogerle pánico a los rayos y los truenos. Un mes después, otra tormenta la hará revivir su miedo. Y sólo una persona podrá ayudarla a superarlo.


**Nota de la autora:** Viernes, 20 de julio de 2007.

¡Hola cómo estáis!. Espero que genial, disfrutando las vacaciones de verano quienes las tengáis, yo lo haré a partir del próximo lunesque será cuando me vaya a la playa, volveré a finales de agosto. Como allí no tengo internet, he decidido subir una última historia antes de irme. Es un Oneshot y espero que os guste. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.

P.D. ¡Mañana recogeré el último tomo de la saga de Harry Potter, yuuhh!. Me lo leeré en Inglés igual que hice con el sexto. Una de las muertes que espero, será la de Hermione. Pero como se suele decir...¡siempre nos quedarán los fics!

Advertencia: En este Oneshot, tanto Harry como Hermione se encontrarán en una situación jamás vista en los libros. Por lo tanto, sus reacciones no serán las mismas que hayan tenido en ellos. A los anónimos que tanto les gusta insultarme quejándose de los personajes Off Of Character, quiero decirles, que se abstengan de seguir molestándome con ese argumento.Porque la verdad es que me entran por un ojo y me salen por el otro. Si queréis leer sobre los personajes de los libros, no busquéis fics, coged los libros de Harry Potter y releerlos hasta quedar hartos. Pues Rowling es la única persona capaz de ponerlos como verdaderamente cree que son. He dicho.

* * *

"**Noche de tormenta, noche de miedo."**

Miedo, eso era lo que más sentía. Un miedo terrible a perder lo que más quería, sobre todo sus padres.

Desde que supo que estaban en peligro sólo por ser muggles, lo que más la angustiaba era imaginar que en cualquier momento, los Mortífagos se presentarían de improviso en su hogar y los matarían antes de que ella pudiese saberlo.

El hecho de que ellos no fuesen mago y bruja no tenía nada que ver con que estuviesen en el punto de mira, porque Hermione sabía perfectamente que lo estaban simplemente por ser los padres de la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, la bruja más poderosa de su edad y también la adolescente más inteligente que había tenido Hogwarts.

A pesar de que Dumbledore fue asesinado por Snape el curso anterior, el colegio había reabierto sus puertas. Y en vez de un director, tenía una directora, Minerva McGonagall, la bruja más poderosa que existía, y la que más admiraba Hermione.

Esa noche se encontraba en su despacho, abriéndose ante ella como jamás lo había hecho con nadie, contándole no sólo sus temores sino otras cosas que también la angustiaban.

Minerva había sido lo suficientemente comprensiva como para no sólo entender todo lo que su alumna favorita quiso contarle sino además prometer protección inmediata para sus padres.

Hermione se quedó más tranquila al saber, que a partir de esa misma noche, dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix custodiarían el hogar Granger hasta que la guerra finalizase.

Durante los meses de su último año escolar, tanto ella como sus dos mejores amigos se dedicaron no sólo a asistir a clase sino también a mejorar en la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras así como aprender cualquier hechizo que les sirviese para atacar, o incluso matar, pues tanto ella como Harry y Ron, tenían más que presentes que en toda guerra, había muertes.

Ya fuese en defensa propia o en otra circunstancia, matar y protegerse era la única opción para sobrevivir, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se enfrentaban al loco más peligroso y temido de todo el mundo mágico. Un hombre que no se detenía ante nada y que emplearía cualquier medio para lograr sus objetivos, sin importarle los muertos que dejaría tras de sí.

Hermione sabía que no serían pocos.

- Váyase a dormir, señorita Granger.- Pronunció McGonagall con suavidad.- Es tarde y mañana debe madrugar.

- Si algo ocurriese…

- Sería la primera en saberlo.

- Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall.

- Buenas noches, querida.

Cansancio, uno enorme que nada tenía que ver con el agotamiento físico y mucho con la angustia vital de lo incierto, era lo que más sentía.

Tumbada en su cómoda cama, intentaba dormirse sin éxito. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, terribles visiones de sus padres muriendo de forma angustiosa, inundaban su mente una y otra vez.

Lágrimas, unas que parecían no tener fin caían sin medida de sus ojos marrones.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue rezar pidiendo protección divina para sus padres, las únicas personas que más quería en el mundo.

Ellos lo eran todo para ella, sobre todo porque sabía, que no tenía otra familia a la que recurrir. No había abuelos, tíos o primos que se hiciesen cargo de ella si ellos la dejaban sola. Y aunque fuese mayor de edad para empezar una vida propia en el mundo mágico, sentía que sin ellos la vida no tendría ningún sentido.

Pues todos sus planes futuros necesitaban de la presencia de sus padres para que pudiesen compartir su felicidad o incluso su éxito en el trabajo que desempeñaría una vez terminase aquella guerra terrible que aún no se había desencadenado de manera oficial pero que ya estaba dando pruebas de estar librándose entre los Mortífagos y los Aurores del Ministerio de Magia.

Gracias a la Orden, ella sabía las operaciones secretas que se estaban llevando a cabo así como de los encarcelamientos y otros asuntos relacionados con la detención de los planes de Voldemort. Pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer y mucho por ganar. Nadie estaba a salvo de un próximo ataque, ni siquiera ella y sus dos mejores amigos, sobre todo uno moreno que era al que más quería ella y por el que moriría si con ello consiguiese protegerle.

Pensando en eso y otras cosas relacionadas con Harry, cayó en un sueño profundo. Sin imaginar ni por un momento, que tan sólo un mes después, su miedo más terrible se haría realidad.

- ¿Lo ha preparado todo, querida?- Preguntó McGonagall una hora antes de que ella se fuese a su casa por las vacaciones de Navidad.

- Sí profesora, no he olvidado nada.

- Cuídese mucho y no salga si no es necesario. Recuerde que incluso en el mundo muggle, puede haber Mortífagos esperando la ocasión idónea para atacar.

- Lo tendré presente, señora. Feliz Navidad.

- Feliz Navidad, querida. La veré en unos días.

* * *

- Feliz Navidad, Hermione.

- Feliz Navidad, Ron. Dale recuerdos a tu familia de mi parte.

- Cuídate mucho. ¿De acuerdo?

- Por supuesto Ron, tú también.

Él se despidió de ella con un abrazo y se reunió con sus familiares, que estaban esperándole tanto a él como a su hermana, a pocos pasos del vagón donde los tres se bajaron.

Hermione esperó a que sus padres llegasen, no estaban allí y eso la extrañó. Ellos nunca llegaban tarde. Su sonrisa apareció cuando vio llegar a su madre con expresión feliz aunque sofocada.

- ¡Perdona el retraso, cariño, es que había mucho tráfico!

- No importa, mami, es normal en esta época del año. ¿Dónde está papá?

- Comprando las entradas para el concierto de esta noche.

- ¿Concierto?

- Uno benéfico para los niños con cáncer. Bueno qué…¿No vas a darle un beso a tu madre?

Por toda respuesta, ella sonrió y además de un beso le dio un abrazo fuerte. Su madre simplemente suspiró de contento y le llenó la cabeza de besitos. Hermione rió complacida.

- Te quiero mami.

- Yo también a ti, tesoro. Me da igual lo mucho que crezcas o lo independiente que seas, para mí, siempre serás mi niña.

- Y tú para mí siempre serás la mejor madre del mundo. ¿Nos vamos?

Su madre asintió con la cabeza, le quitó el bolso de mano y comenzó a caminar con ella agarrada de su cintura.

Cuando llegaron a casa, lo primero que olió Hermione fue las galletas de chocolate que siempre hacía su padre y que tanto le gustaban a ella.

- ¿Dónde está la bruja más guapa e inteligente que existe?.- Pronunció su voz desde la cocina. Hermione se sintió igual que cuando era niña y él le preguntaba lo mismo.

- ¡Aquí papi!

Salió corriendo y se echó en sus brazos. Algunas galletas recién sacadas cayeron al suelo, pero eso no tenía importancia para ella, sentir los brazos de su padre, sí.

- Déjame que te vea.- Dijo él soltándola y apartándola un poco de sí.- Vaya…se nota que estás en el último año de colegio, estás hecha toda una mujercita.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

- Oh vamos, papá, hace tiempo que crecí.

- Sí, pero aún te faltan algunos años más para terminar tu desarrollo. Aunque puedo decir que va por muy bien camino. ¿Verdad, Liz?

- Sí, Michael. Nuestra hija promete, ya es toda una belleza.

- No exageréis tanto…

- No lo hacemos cariño, sólo decimos la verdad.

- Debéis ser los únicos que lo pensáis, porque en Hogwarts no tengo ningún admirador.

- Alguno habrá.- dijo su padre en tono travieso y dejando salir una risilla pícara.- A lo mejor es que aún no ha tenido el valor de decírtelo.

- De todos modos ahora no tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. Hay una guerra librándose en el mundo mágico y tanto Harry, como Ron y yo, ponemos todo nuestro esfuerzo en aprender lo más posible para combatir al enemigo.

- ¿Ya os han atacado?.- Preguntó su madre con algo de alarma.- ¿Cuándo, dónde, cómo?. Creí que Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo mágico.

- No hay nada seguro al cien por cien, mami. Pero no te preocupes, por el momento estamos a salvo.

- Es un alivio saberlo.

- De todas formas, McGonagall me dijo que era peligroso salir fuera. Así que creo que lo mejor será que no vayamos al concierto.

- ¿Por qué?- comentó su padre.- Estaremos rodeados de gente, no creo que nos ataquen en circunstancias así.

- Papá, los Mortífagos de Voldemort no se detienen ante nada ni ante nadie. Los posibles testigos les dan igual, pueden matarlos a todos o modificar sus memorias.

- Bueno.- añadió su madre.- Pero tenemos dos guardaespaldas fantásticos que seguro nos protegerán bien y además te tenemos a ti, que conoces casi cualquier hechizo que existe.

- No todos, mamá, sólo los que me dejan. Por cierto…¿quiénes son vuestros protectores?. McGonagall no me dio sus nombres.

- Ah, dos hombres. Uno se llama Moody y el otro Lupin.

- Entonces estáis en buenas manos. ¿Dónde están?

- No lo sé. Sabían que llegabas hoy y supongo que no querían molestar. Estarán por ahí haciendo guardia. Aunque es un poco extraño que la hagan sin que nadie les vea pero…no voy a plantearme sus métodos, lo único que me importa es que estás con nosotros.

- Os quiero mucho…

- Nosotros también a ti, cariño.

- Si os ocurriese algo yo…

- No princesa.- Dijo su padre besando su cabeza.- No llores, no nos pasará nada, pero si ocurre lo peor, sólo recuerda que nunca estarás sola. Tu madre y yo te protegeremos desde el cielo. Siempre estaremos contigo aunque no puedas vernos.

- No digas eso, por favor.

- No llores cariño.- Añadió su madre cobijándola en su pecho.- No nos gusta verte sufrir.

Sabemos que nos quieres tanto como nosotros a ti, y eso nos hincha de felicidad. Pero tu padre tiene razón, Hermione. Si ocurre lo peor, sólo recuerda que te queremos con toda nuestra alma y todo nuestro corazón. Mientras recuerdes eso, todo irá bien. Te aseguro, aquí y ahora, que aunque nos pierdas físicamente, no lo harás espiritualmente. Buscaremos la forma de hacerte saber que estamos contigo y que procuraremos tu felicidad en lo que nos sea posible.

- ¿Y cómo ibais a hacer eso estando muertos?

- Lo sabrás, hija, de algún modo lo sabrás. Te lo prometo.

- Sólo quiero una promesa.

- Dila y se cumplirá.

- No me abandonéis nunca, por favor. Por muy grande que me haga, siempre os necesitaré. Siempre…

- Y nosotros a ti, cariño. Te lo prometemos, Hermione, jamás te abandonaremos. Tanto tu padre como yo misma, estaremos siempre a tu lado sin importar qué.

- Te queremos, hija, no lo olvides jamás.

* * *

Ésa fue…la última vez que hablé con ellos. Después de las vacaciones volví al colegio y entonces regresé a mi rutina de siempre. Asistir a clase, aprender, entrenar, estudiar, descansar…

Hasta que una noche…algo cambió.

Estalló una tormenta terrible, con viento fuerte y unos rayos y truenos que sonaban como si el mundo fuese a quebrarse de un momento a otro.

Un sudor frío me invadió unido a un terrible desasosiego. Presentía la tragedia en el aire. Algo horrible estaba a punto de suceder.

Corrí a ver a McGonagall pero ella pensó que mis temores eran producto del estrés.

- No debe preocuparse.- Me dijo.- Sus padres están bien, esta misma mañana me enviaron noticias de ellos.

- Déjeme comprobarlo, por favor. Permítame regresar a casa. Le prometo que mañana volveré.

- ¿Y cómo va a hacerlo en tan poco tiempo?. Usted sabe perfectamente que nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts.

- Puedo usar un Threstall, o cualquier otro medio mágico que sea veloz.

- Los Threstalls sólo pueden ser vistos por las personas cercanas a la muerte y no es su caso, querida.

- Pero Luna y Harry pueden verlos, cualquiera de ellos podría llevarme hasta uno y ayudarme a montarlo.

- Creí que le aterraba volar.

- Para estos casos no.

- Váyase a dormir, señorita Granger.

- No, profesora. Necesito saber si mis padres están bien. Si usted no me deja marcharme por voluntad propia, encontraré una manera de llegar a mi casa aunque sea usando la Red Flu.

- En Hogwarts no puede emplear ese medio.

- ¡Me da igual, quiero ir a casa, es que no lo entiende!

- Por supuesto que sí, pero repito que sus padres están muy bien protegidos. Así que deje de preocuparse, no tiene por qué. Le aseguro que no hay nada que temer.

- Buenas noches, señora.

Sin más dejó la habitación, yo la miré salir cabizbaja y sentí que algo se rompía en mi interior. Nunca la había visto tan preocupada y angustiada, ni siquiera por su mejor amigo.

Alguien que también era muy importante para ella aunque no igual que sus padres.

* * *

- Harry…Harry…

- ¿Hermione?.- pregunté frotándome los ojos.

- Sí, soy yo. Por favor, ayúdame.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mis padres, tengo que ver si están bien. Sé que tú puedes ver a los Threstalls, por favor Harry, llévame hasta ellos. Debo montar en uno y llegar a mi casa lo antes posible.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo un mal presentimiento.

- ¿De qué tipo?

- De muerte.

- Pero…McGonagall te dijo que estaban protegidos por dos miembros de la Orden. Siendo así no tienes nada que temer.

- Tengo mucho que temer, Harry. Si los matan y no estoy allí para intentar salvarles…nunca me lo perdonaré. Te lo ruego, llévame hasta los Threstalls.

- Está bien, deja que me abrigue. Cojo la capa invisible y nos vamos.

- Gracias. Eres el mejor amigo que existe.

- Déjate de halagos y dame la mano. No veo nada.

* * *

- ¿Dónde están?

- Justo delante de ti tienes uno, Hermione.

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que me obedezca?

- Nada. ¿Es que no recuerdas quinto?

- Han pasado dos años, ya no me acuerdo cómo fue que los montamos para ir al Departamento de Misterios.

- Sólo tienes que ponerte delante de uno y subirte.

- Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, eres el único de los dos, que puede verlos.

- Dame la mano, te guiaré hasta el lomo del que tienes delante.

- Gracias.

- Vale, ya estás.

- Por más que lo toco no siento nada.

- Entonces te subiré yo.

- ¿Vas a venir conmigo?

- ¿Quieres que vaya?

- Bueno, siempre es mejor contar con ayuda.

- Pero si tú sabes más magia que yo…

- Sí, pero tú te has enfrentado más veces a los Mortífagos.

- De acuerdo, Hermione, si te sientes mejor, iré contigo.

- Te prometo que te ayudaré con Pociones cada vez que me lo pidas.

- No hace falta, tú siempre me ayudas lo pida o no. Agárrate bien a mí, voy a tirar de la crin para que despegue.

- Cuando quieras, Harry.

* * *

- Qué silencio…

- Suele ocurrir cuando es madrugada.

- ¿Es esta tu casa?.- Preguntó con asombro cuando vio lo grande que era.

- Sí. ¿Te gusta?

- No sé, está demasiado oscuro para apreciarlo pero…seguro que es muy bonita.

- Ahora no hables, vamos a entrar.

Con cuidado, abro la puerta. Todo está mortalmente silencioso. No hay una sola luz en toda la casa.

Le doy al interruptor de la entrada y compruebo que no funciona.

Qué extraño.

Subimos la escalera, registramos cada habitación cercana, y nada, todo vacío. Es como si se hubiesen ido de vacaciones, pero yo sé que no es cierto. En esta época siempre tienen mucho trabajo, los dulces navideños hacen estragos en las caries de los niños y siendo dentistas, están más que habituados a curarlas.

- Vamos a ver su habitación.- pronuncio lo más bajo que puedo. Harry sólo asiente con la cabeza y agarra mi mano más fuerte, supongo que está tan asustado como yo aunque no quiera demostrarlo.

Con todo el silencio del que soy capaz, abro la puerta. Chirría un poco pero no lo bastante como para causar escándalo. La dejo entreabierta para que podamos pasar y cuando estamos dentro, la luz del interruptor tampoco funciona.

- Lumus.- pronuncio en voz baja aún. Harry va delante de mí, se acerca hasta la cama de mis padres y de repente se gira y me tapa los ojos fuertemente.

- Harry suéltame, me haces daño.

- Esto te hará más si lo ves. Vámonos de aquí ya.

- No. Quiero ver qué ha ocurrido. Déjame…

- ¡No!

- Harry por favor…

- ¡He dicho que no. Nos vamos y punto!

- ¡Bájame Harry!.- Le exijo cuando siento cómo me coge en brazos con más fuerza que cuando me tapó los ojos.- ¡Son mis padres, es que no lo entiendes!

- Créeme, Hermione.- Añade fuera del dormitorio.- Lo entiendo muy bien. Pero entiende tú una cosa, no debes ver lo que yo he visto. Vámonos.

- ¡No!

Y no sé cómo lo he conseguido, pero me he liberado de su agarre y he entrado en la habitación matrimonial. Entonces los veo. Están muertos y cubiertos de sangre. Sus caras sólo reflejan angustia y miedo, pero sobre todo dolor, mucho dolor.

- ¡Noooooooo!

La escucho gritar, y de repente corro hasta ella. Está en la cama, en medio de los dos cuerpos. Cubierta de sangre, igual que sus padres.

Yo no soy médico, pero podría apostar a que ahora mismo está al borde de la histeria. Cuando me acerco hasta ella, trepando en la cama, la llamo, pero ella no responde. Se ha hecho una bola y lo único que hace es llorar llamándolos una y otra vez.

- Papá, mamá…soy yo. He vuelto. Por favor…contestadme…

- Hermione…

- Mami, papi…

- Hermione…

- Os quiero, os quiero mucho. Por favor, no me abandonéis, no me dejéis sola. Os lo ruego…

- Hermione…

- Por qué…por qué…¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Merlín…jamás la había visto sufriendo tanto. Y lo peor es que no sé lo que puedo hacer para consolarla. Mierda, si nunca he sabido cómo expresar bien mis sentimientos cómo voy a saber qué tengo que decirle a mi mejor amiga para conseguir que reaccione.

- Vamos Hermione, volvamos a casa.- Le digo con toda la confianza y tranquilidad que me siento capaz de transmitir dadas las circunstancias.

- Ca…casa…

- Sí, Hermione, a casa.

- Yo…ya estoy en…casa…

- No, ésta ya no es tu casa. Hogwarts sí. Vamos, dame la mano. Te llevaré allí.

- No quiero…no quiero. Ellos están aquí, mi lugar es éste…

- No…

- Sí…me quedaré aquí para siempre. No pienso moverme…

- No te lo permitiré. ¿Me oyes, Hermione?. No voy a permitírtelo.

- Tú no eres quién para impedírmelo…

- Quizás no sea tan importante como lo fueron tus padres, pero tú sí me importas lo bastante como para no dejar que te quedes aquí. Están muertos. ¿Entiendes?. ¡Muertos!

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡No. Debes afrontarlo, Hermione. Entiéndelo, ellos ya no están aquí. Sólo sus cuerpos permanecen!

- ¡QUE TE CALLES!

- ¡Maldita sea Hermione, levántate de esa cama y ven conmigo!

- ¡No quiero. Por qué debería moverme. Nadie me va a echar de menos!

- ¡Yo sí, y Ron también, y Colin, y más gente que son tus amigos!

- ¡Me da igual!

- Pero yo te necesito…te necesito mucho…

- No es verdad…nadie me necesita. Nunca lo han hecho…sólo mis padres me necesitaban.

- Eso es lo que tú crees…

- Vete Harry, déjame sola.

- No.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Tumbarme a tu lado.

- Te llenarás de sangre…

- Y qué. Puedo lavarme luego.

- Pero Harry…

- Shhh…no hables más. ¿De acuerdo?. Limítate a llorar o gritar todo lo que quieras. A mí no me importa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque necesitas sacar tu dolor, yo también he perdido gente importante para mí. Sé lo que es eso.

- Gracias por entenderlo…

- Avísame cuando quieras volver al castillo.

- ¿Vas a…quedarte a mi lado?

- Sí.

Ella llora. Llora tanto y tan sentidamente que siento cómo algo se rompe en mi interior. No comprendo por qué, sólo sé que me duele mucho verla sufrir así.

Puedo entender su dolor, cuando Sirius murió por poco me vuelvo loco. Supongo que el hecho de seguir combatiendo en aquella sala fue lo único que me lo impidió. Aunque también sé que si más tarde lo superé fue gracias a todo el apoyo que recibí, sobre todo de Hermione.

Ella estuvo a mi lado en ese momento y otros también malos para mí, y nunca me atosigó ni me presionó para que lo asimilara, se limitó a estar a mi lado y ahora…yo haré lo mismo por ella. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer porque ella ha hecho tanto por mí a lo largo de estos siete años…que todo lo que yo haga ahora, no será nada a todo lo que le debo en realidad.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, lo único que sé es que se ha dormido acurrucada junto a los cuerpos de sus padres.

Espero que cuando despierte, se sienta mejor. Al menos lo suficiente para poder abandonar este lugar.

Si insiste en quedarse aquí…no sé si seré capaz de convencerla para que vuelva conmigo. Y quiero que vuelva, porque si no lo hace…perderé el único apoyo que puede evitar que yo también me vuelva loco.

Sin ella a mi lado…no podré afrontar lo que aún me queda por vivir, y sé perfectamente que es lo más peligroso y cruel que jamás he vivido. Porque Voldemort no es un enemigo cualquiera, es lo peor que existe. Y la necesito, necesito a Hermione desesperadamente, ella es la única persona capaz de mantenerme con los pies en el suelo y no hacer que pierda el norte por muy horrible que pueda ser mi vida o las cosas que aún estén por sucederme.

Unas horas después, abre los ojos.

- ¿Estás mejor?.- Pregunto con cautela.

- ¿Qué hora es, Harry?

- Las diez de la mañana.

- Deberías volver al castillo.

- Sin ti no.

- Ron estará preocupado por ti.

- Por ti también.

- No es verdad, siempre te ha querido más a ti. Por algo eres su mejor amigo…

- Y tú eres la mía. No me moveré de esta cama hasta que tú decidas hacer lo mismo.

- Yo no quiero irme. Sé que están muertos pero…quiero estar con ellos.

- Lo entiendo, pero no puedes quedarte aquí eternamente.

- Ya lo sé, sólo quiero estar un poco más…

- Está bien, Hermione, nos quedaremos hasta que decidas irnos.

- Gracias…

Ella me ha abrazado, se ha refugiado en mí. Es como si buscase protección en mi cuerpo.

No es la primera vez que lo hace, puedo recordar varias ocasiones en que nos protegimos así, aunque es verdad que ni los dementores del bosque prohibido o incluso nuestro primer encuentro con Grawp, la asustaron tanto como ahora. Bueno, quizás no está asustada, lo que más me transmite es fragilidad, como si fuese algo a punto de romperse. O como si yo fuese lo único que podría evitar su destrucción. Quizás si la abrazo igual que ella a mí, se sentirá mejor. Espero que eso le sirva de algo.

- ¿Mejor?.- Le pregunto tras cubrirla todo lo que puedo con mis brazos.

Su manera de responderme es abrazarme un poco más fuerte. Entonces solloza.

- Tranquila Hermione, tranquila…

Por qué tiene que pasarle esto. Ella no se lo merece. Es la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Siempre preocupándose de los demás incluso si han sido desagradables con ella. Joder, yo soy el único que no tiene nada que perder en esta maldita guerra.

Crecí sin padres que cuidaran de mí, crecí sin amor familiar pues los Dursleys nunca me hicieron sentirme querido.

Pero Hermione…ella sí ha crecido siendo querida por unos buenos padres. Yo no les conocía casi nada, sólo las pocas veces que los vi en la estación de King Cross cuando la recogían al bajar del tren de Hogwarts. Pero sé que eran buenos padres porque ella siempre hablaba maravillas de ellos. Y sólo tengo que fijarme en cómo reaccionó anoche para saber que ella los quería con locura.

Yo también la quiero, lo que pasa es que no sé cómo demostrárselo. He tardado muchos años en aprender a querer. Como no tuve amor cuando era pequeño, me ha costado aprender a apreciarlo y reflejarlo. La verdad es que es igual que cuando una asignatura se te atraviesa y por mucho que intentes superarla siempre hay un algo que te lo impide. Al final acabas aprobándola, claro, pero con ayuda.

Hermione siempre ha sido de gran ayuda para mí y ahora yo quiero serlo para ella pero no sé bien cómo debo hacerlo.

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?.- Me alegra ver que su cara tiene una expresión más relajada que hace unas horas.

- Quiero volver al castillo…

- De acuerdo. Te ayudaré a levantarte.

Una vez fuera de la cama, ella sale de la habitación. La sigo, quiero asegurarme de que está bien. Entonces me hace pasar a otra estancia y me pide que me siente en la cama que hay allí. Es muy bonita. Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que es su habitación, porque está llena de fotos nuestras. Tanto de ella con Ron y conmigo como de ella sola o de ella y yo.

Sonrío al ver el resto de la decoración. Muy sencilla, tal y como es ella. En una esquina hay una gran estantería llena de libros, típico de Hermione. En la otra…hay un armario grande. Y al fondo de la habitación otra puerta.

- Es un baño, Harry.- Me dice al ver hacia dónde estoy mirando.- Voy a ducharme. No tengo ganas de llegar al castillo y que me vean cubierta de sangre. Si quieres ducharte, puedes hacerlo luego. Te dejaré un chándal que me regaló mi madre el año pasado. Creo que puede servirte, a mí me queda grande. Incluso puedo dejarte ropa interior de mi padre, él también estaba delgado.

- No te preocupes por eso, con el chándal estará bien. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, no tengo prisa.

- Gracias, Harry. Saldré en quince minutos.

Antes de meterse en el baño, me da un beso en la mejilla. Algo que ya ha hecho otras veces, así que no me extraño. Lo único que me resulta raro es una calidez que me inunda por dentro. Toco el lugar donde me ha besado y siento cómo esa calidez se intensifica. ¿ Por qué será?. Bueno, eso ahora no me importa. Lo único que cuenta para mí es que ella esté bien.

Cuando sale del baño, completamente vestida y aseada, nadie diría que anoche estaba sufriendo tanto. Su aspecto no delata su sufrimiento, salvo la hinchazón que tiene bajo los ojos, algo normal cuando se tiró casi toda la noche llorando.

- Ya puedes ducharte, Harry.

- Puedo hacerlo cuando estemos en Hogwarts.- Le digo queriendo ocultarle que lo que más me preocupa es que cometa alguna locura mientras no estoy vigilándola.

- Yo prefiero que lo hagas ahora, si te ven cubierto de sangre te harán muchas preguntas.

- ¿No vas a contárselo a McGonagall?

- A ella sí, pero al resto del colegio no.

- ¿Ni siquiera a Ron?

- No, Harry. No quiero preocuparle. ¿Me guardarás el secreto?

- Por supuesto. Sólo dime si estás mejor.

- Sí, el hecho de que estuvieras conmigo todo el tiempo ha tenido mucho que ver.

- No hice nada del otro mundo, Hermione.

- Te equivocas, lo que hiciste, fue un mundo para mí. Ahora dúchate, te prometo que no me moveré de aquí hasta que salgas.

Creo que nunca hasta ahora me había duchado, secado y vestido con tanta rapidez. No es que desconfíe de ella, es sólo que quiero comprobar por mí mismo que está bien.

Lo está, porque está leyendo en su cama. Ahora sí que pienso que es la misma Hermione de siempre.

- ¿Lista para volver?.- Le pregunto con el pelo aún húmedo.

- Sí.

* * *

- ¡Dónde demonios se ha metido, me tenía muy preocupada!

- Estaba en casa, profesora McGonagall. Comprobando el estado de mis padres. ¿Y sabe qué?. Están muertos.

- Oh querida, cuánto lo siento…

- Ahórrese las condolencias. Ya no las necesito.

- Yo misma correré con los gastos del entierro.

- No hace falta, sé que mis padres hicieron un testamento. Podré afrontar los gastos sin ayuda. Lo único que le pido, son tres días para poder llevarlo a cabo.

- Por supuesto, lo que usted necesite lo tendrá. Dígame el lugar y la hora, estaré allí.

- No, gracias. Prefiero hacerlo todo sola. Si necesito que alguien me acompañe, se lo pediré a Harry. Él fue el único que quiso ayudarme anoche.

- Señorita Granger yo…

- Déjelo, profesora McGonagall. Nada de lo que me diga ahora hará que me sienta mejor. Estoy furiosa, más con los Mortífagos que con usted por no haberme creído. Pero no se preocupe por mí, con el tiempo lo superaré. Me voy a almorzar.

- Perdóneme, señorita Granger.

- Por supuesto que sí, señora. Sé que usted no me creyó porque confiaba mucho en la protección que le puso a mis padres. Aunque debe quedarle clara una cosa, ni Moody ni Lupin estaban allí cuando llegué anoche. No sé lo que habrá sido de ellos, lo único que sé, es que mis padres estaban muertos y aterrados, en su cama de matrimonio.

- De verdad que lo siento, Hermione.

- Hasta luego profesora McGonagall. Que tenga un buen día.

* * *

Desde entonces, no consigo dormir bien. Supongo que ahora puedo entender por lo que Harry lleva pasando desde hace años.

Aunque lo que más me inquieta no es el recuerdo de cómo encontré a mis padres, sino el hecho de que aún no se ha descubierto quiénes fueron sus asesinos.

Eso…me quita el sueño pero sobre todo una cosa, la tormenta. La misma terrible tormenta que había la noche en que presentí sus muertes.

Una igual de potente y terrible que hay ahora, un mes después de aquel suceso que marcó mi vida para siempre.

Ya no soporto las tormentas, no puedo por mucho que lo intente superar. Y lo peor…es que cada vez que hay una e intento dormirme, a pesar del terrible ruido que hacen los relámpagos y los truenos…lo único que consigo escuchar en mi cabeza son los gritos de mis padres. Cosa rara cuando yo no les escuché gritar al entrar en su habitación. Estaban mortalmente callados, porque los muertos no pueden decir nada.

Cierro los ojos intentando olvidar esas terribles visiones, pero lo único que consigo es acentuarlas.

- Por favor…ya basta.

Da igual lo mucho que llore o suplique, siguen ahí. Es como si algo o alguien, quisiera atormentarme con su recuerdo.

- Harry, Harry…

- ¿Mamá?

- Despierta hijo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hermione te necesita. Tienes que ayudarla.

- ¿Eh?

- Está en peligro, Harry.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Ayúdala, hijo mío, sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Y cómo lo hago?

- Con cariño.

- Pero no sé cómo dárselo.

- Sé tú mismo, Harry, eso bastará. ¡Y ahora despierta!

- ¿Mamá?.- Pronuncio abriendo los ojos y mirando a mí alrededor. Todo lo que veo es oscuridad. Qué sueño más extraño…no es la primera vez que sueño con mi madre pero no estoy acostumbrado a que me diga que cuide de Hermione o que le de cariño. ¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso?. Quizás si me vuelvo a dormir…ella vuelva y me explique todo lo que necesito saber.

* * *

Zrónnnnnnnnnnn

El sonido de un potente trueno inunda todo el castillo. Sobre todo la habitación donde se encuentra Hermione. Que está de todo menos relajada. Invadida por el pánico se levanta de la cama y sale de su habitación de prefecta.

Marcha sin rumbo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin ser capaz de dejar de llorar. Siente que todo la aterra, que algo malo está esperando llevársela.

Sabe que nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts pero a pesar de eso no se siente a salvo.

Corre por los pasillos del castillo intentando encontrar algún lugar donde no escuche más truenos, donde los rayos no puedan iluminar su figura, donde la oscuridad la oculte a los ojos de cualquiera. Pero lo único que puede ver, es el castillo iluminado por las luces de esos fenómenos atmosféricos terribles para algunos y fascinantes para otros.

Su largo camisón de seda marfil parece flotar tras ella, sus pasos resuenan por el suelo de piedra, su pelo sube y baja debido a la velocidad, y su aliento entrecortado inunda el silencio que la rodea. Todo está tan mortalmente tranquilo como cuando descubrió a sus padres y sin embargo, el silencio no la tranquiliza, más bien la llena de desasosiego y miedo, un miedo terrible a morir sola, igual de solos que murieron sus padres.

Zrónnnnnnnnn

- ¡Basta, por favor. Ya bastaaa!

Zrónnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

- ¡Mamá, papá, ayuda por favor, ayudaaaaaaa!

Sin darse cuenta de dónde está, se deja caer al suelo. No sabe que ha llegado a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ni que la señora Gorda la dejó pasar sin que pronunciase la contraseña. El retrato no necesita escucharla, sabe quién es esa chica que está tan aterrorizada. Sabe perfectamente que es una buena persona y sabe, que inconscientemente ha llegado hasta allí porque sabe también, que es el único lugar donde encontrará apoyo y refugio, justo lo que más necesita ahora.

- ¡Despierta Harry, despierta!

Sus ojos verdes se abren, obedeciendo la voz de su madre. Aún no entiende lo que ocurre, pero sabe que debe obedecer a Lily. Siempre que ella se aparece en sus sueños es por algo importante. Harry no necesita verla otra vez, lo único que sabe, es que debe salir de su habitación cuanto antes.

Sin ponerse las zapatillas o una bata que le abrigue, abandona la habitación de los chicos de séptimo y baja corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llega hasta el sofá rojo de la sala común, lo único que ve, es el fuego casi apagado.

Camina con cautela para no chocar contra algo, pues no tiene las gafas puestas y todo lo que ve está borroso.

De repente su pie choca contra una de las patas de uno de los sillones que hay en la estancia.

Se queja un poco y lo frota, comprobando que en pocos segundos el dolor se pasa. Pero aún no está tranquilo. Siente en su interior que debe encontrar a Hermione pronto y asegurarse de que está a salvo. Recuerda claramente que su madre le dijo que ella corría peligro. Él sabe que Hogwarts es un sitio seguro, pero sabe también que el peligro que acecha a su mejor amiga no tiene nada que ver con un posible ataque de algún Mortífago sino con el riesgo a perder la cordura.

Él no necesita ser un genio para intuirlo, sabe perfectamente que Hermione está muy afectada por lo que le pasó a sus padres. Sabe además que lleva un mes intentando aparentar que todo va bien, pero Harry sabe que el dolor lo lleva ella por dentro. Porque él también lo pasó en su momento con la muerte de Sirius, y aunque ya hace años que la superó, aún le duele al pensar en él.

Harry camina con cautela por la estancia, un rayo potente resuena por fuera de la ventana y la luz de un gran relámpago inunda el lugar.

No está muy seguro, pero cree haber visto algo a pocos pasos de la chimenea.

Se acerca con precaución y se agacha, colocándose de rodillas sobre el suelo.

Alarga un brazo y sus dedos tocan algo. Un algo que no deja de temblar y sollozar por lo bajo. Un algo que se mece así mismo, un algo…que sólo pronuncia… "mami" y "papi" una y otra vez.

Entonces entiende por qué le despertó su madre, y por qué le dijo que Hermione le necesitaba, pues sólo él conoce por lo que ella ha pasado.

- Hermione…

Pronuncia en voz baja temiendo alterarla más si lo dice con mayor volumen.

Ella no responde, sólo se mece más deprisa.

Harry se acerca más a ella. Puede ver cómo está encogida contra sí misma. Tiene las rodillas pegadas al pecho, sus brazos rodeando sus piernas. Su melena castaña tapándole el rostro.

Y lo único que puede pensar él, es que jamás la ha visto tan asustada. Ni cuando la dejaron inconsciente en el departamento de misterios hace dos años.

- Hey…

Pronuncia aún en voz baja intentando tocarla para hacerle saber que no está sola. Ella sólo se retira asustada, como si hasta él le diese miedo.

- Hermione…soy Harry. No tengas miedo…sabes que no te haré daño.

- Mami, papi… Sola…no me dejéis sola…

- No lo estás Hermione, yo estoy contigo.

Sus sollozos vuelven a escucharse y él nota cómo ella se abriga más así misma. Parece estar buscando refugio en su propio cuerpo, como si ella fuese la única persona capaz de dárselo.

Harry no sabe qué hacer, nunca ha estado en una situación así. Su madre le dijo que debía darle cariño a Hermione, pero no se le ocurre ninguna manera. Entonces recuerda un consejo que Lily le dio. "Sé tú mismo, Harry, eso bastará".

De repente tiene una idea, sin hacer movimientos bruscos decide sentarse al lado de ella agarrando uno de sus brazos. Hermione grita cuando nota que tiran de ella, pero él no la suelta. Tira un poco más y entonces la encierra en su pecho. Dejando sus brazos en la espalda de ella.

Harry siente cómo ella forcejea intentando liberarse, pero él no se lo permite. Aumenta la fuerza de su agarre y sin decir ni una palabra, hace lo mismo que vio hacer a la propia Hermione. La mece, lenta y suavemente. De una forma completamente distinta a como lo hacía ella.

Mientras espera que ella se relaje, usa una mano para tocar su cabello enmarañado. Duda mucho de que eso le de tranquilidad, pero sabe perfectamente que el contacto humano es muy importante cuando alguien está tan alterado y deprimido como su mejor amiga en ese momento.

No sabe cuánto tiempo está así, lo único que sabe, es que Hermione poco a poco se va calmando. Hasta que sus sollozos son sólo un recuerdo para él.

Un poco después, ella deja de oponer resistencia. Él nota cómo los brazos de Hermione caen al suelo y sólo puede suponer que se ha dormido.

- ¿Hermione?

Al no obtener respuesta, entiende que su idea se confirma. Con cuidado, la coge en brazos y la lleva hasta el sofá. No necesita las gafas para saber dónde está. Se lo sabe de memoria.

Suavemente, la deja en el amplio y cómodo sofá rojo. El mismo sofá donde tantas veces ha jugado al ajedrez mágico con Ron o le ha contado a Hermione su último desengaño amoroso.

Es un lugar igual de familiar para él que para ella. Un sitio donde sólo han pasado ratos agradables.

Piensa que dejándola allí, podrá descansar mejor que si la lleva a su cama de prefecta. Pues su habitación no tiene escaleras a prueba de chicos. Más bien es de fácil acceso para cualquiera, ya que los prefectos están al servicio del profesorado y de todo el alumnado de Hogwarts.

Los minutos pasan y él siente cómo se va quedando dormido. Pero no quiere rendirse al sueño, quiere permanecer despierto, para cuando ella abra los ojos, vea una cara amigable y que le inspire confianza.

Harry sólo espera que ella confíe tanto en él como él mismo confía en ella. Quizás tanto como nunca confió en nadie.

Un poco antes del amanecer, ella tirita, y poco a poco abre los ojos. Mira a su alrededor sin mover la cabeza y sabe perfectamente que está en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

No tiene ni idea de cómo llegó allí, sólo sabe que se encuentra a gusto. Relajada.

Escucha una suave tos y cuando mueve la cara en dirección al sonido se encuentra ante los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo.

- Hola.

- Hola Harry.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Agotada, por lo demás estoy bien. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo. Te encontré hecha un ovillo al lado de la chimenea. Estabas encogida contra ti misma y lo único que hacías era llorar y llamar a tus padres.

- Oh…

- ¿Por qué, Hermione?

- No lo sé, Harry. Sólo sé que les echo mucho de menos…

- No llores, por favor…

- No puedo evitarlo. Tú no lo entiendes. Has crecido sin tus padres, pero yo siempre les he tenido conmigo. Y ahora que no están…no lo soporto, no puedo soportarlo, no puedo…

- Sí puedes, Hermione. El tiempo lo cura todo. Llegará un momento en que podrás seguir sin ellos. Debes seguir, tu vida no se termina porque ellos no estén contigo.

- Pero yo quiero que lo estén…eran las únicas personas que me querían de verdad.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porque es verdad.

- Te equivocas.

- No… porque en siete años, nadie más ajeno a ellos me ha dicho que me quería. Nadie se ha preocupado por mí como ellos lo hacían. Aquí nadie me cuida, nadie me protege. Soy yo la que lo hace, tanto conmigo misma como con otra gente. No me digas que estoy equivocada, sabes que no.

- Lo único que yo sé, es que dices todo esto por el dolor que tienes dentro.

- No…lo digo porque de verdad lo creo.

- Pues crees mal, Hermione. Muy mal.

- Entonces demuéstreme que me equivoco. Nómbrame a una sola persona de este castillo, que me quiera de verdad.

- Bueno…

- No puedes. Porque no hay ninguna. Nadie me quiere como yo necesito que lo hagan.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A un amor que sólo se siente cuando alguien ama a otro alguien. Estoy hablando de amor verdadero, Harry. No de uno amistoso. Lo único que podría darme ilusión ahora mismo, sería saber que existe alguien que me quiere sinceramente. Pero eso no ocurrirá, porque en este lugar, no existe esa persona especial para mí.

- ¿Y acaso eso es tan importante?

- Para mí sí.

- La vida no se acaba porque no tengas un novio, Hermione.

- ¡Yo no quiero un novio, sólo quiero que alguien me quiera. Es que no lo entiendes. Quiero sentir el mismo amor que me daban mis padres, quiero saber que existe alguien que de verdad se preocupa por mí, que estará ahí siempre sin importar qué. Alguien que nunca me abandonará por muchos errores que yo pueda cometer. Sólo quiero saber que importo, maldita sea!

- Cálmate, por favor.

- ¡No puedo. Quiero llorar todo lo que me de la gana. Quiero gritar hasta que ya no tenga fuerzas. Quiero dejar de tener miedo. Odio sentirme así!

- Puede que yo no sepa lo que es el amor, porque hasta que llegué a Hogwarts, nunca lo había sentido. Pero sé cómo te sientes en estos momentos.

Sé lo que es sentir que no le importas a nadie, que nadie te quiere, que no sirves para nada, que estás solo en el mundo.

Pero…¿sabes qué?. Llega un momento en que comprendes que todo eso no son más que sentimientos equivocados. Porque con el tiempo, y gracias a las relaciones que vas teniendo con la gente que te rodea, sobre todo con tus mejores amigos, te das cuenta que sí te quieren y que sí importas lo bastante como para que ellos, no sólo sientan que te quieren sino que eres alguien muy importante para ellos. Para mí…eres muy importante, Hermione. Siempre lo has sido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eres la única persona, de todas las que he conocido, que se ha preocupado lo suficiente por mí como para enseñarme no sólo a ser persona, sino también a sentir aprecio por mí mismo.

Tú me has enseñado a quererme, a confiar en mí incluso cuando todos me daban la espalda. Y no sólo eso, sino que también me has enseñado lo que es el cariño, y lo más importante, a demostrarlo. Vale que no me paso la vida abrazando a todo el mundo o dándole besos en la cara, pero a mi manera, demuestro a la gente que quiero, lo mucho que ellos me importan. Y todo te lo debo a ti.

Ella me mira con los ojos vidriosos, y sin decir nada, se abalanza sobre mí y me da un abrazo tan fuerte que hace que pierda el equilibrio y me caiga. De nuevo estoy en el suelo, igual que horas antes, con Hermione en mis brazos. Ella sólo murmura un débil pero audible, "Gracias" y yo me siento especial, como pocas veces me he sentido. Pero sobre todo siento que soy alguien importante para ella y eso me llena de satisfacción.

Quizás nunca sea capaz de decirle a mi mejor amiga lo mucho que la quiero y lo mucho que ella me importa, pero sé que eso no hace falta entre nosotros. Porque nosotros, a diferencia de otras personas, no necesitamos decirnos "te quiero" para saber lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y lo muy importante que es nuestra amistad para los dos.

Los minutos pasan mientras sostengo a Hermione. Ella no se mueve, creo que se ha dormido. El sol ya ha salido y sé que dentro de un rato la Sala Común se llenará de gente.

Me gustaría irme de aquí, pero no me atrevo. Hermione podría despertarse y no quiero. Esta noche lo ha pasado fatal, debe descansar. Conmigo o sin mí, no es lo importante, pero ya que está conmigo, no pienso hacer algo que pueda perturbar su sueño. Uno que debe ser tranquilo y pacífico porque su cara ya no muestras signos de angustia o sufrimiento.

Al sentir cómo el sueño y el cansancio me invaden, cierro los ojos.

Un poco después, escucho una voz desconocida pronunciar mi nombre.

- Harry, Harry…

Al abrir los ojos, veo la cara de una mujer hermosa con el pelo del mismo color que tiene Hermione. Al lado de ella está un hombre que me mira con expresión amable. Sé quiénes son, lo que no sé es por qué se han presentado ante mí.

- Señores Granger…

- Habla más bajo.- Dice su madre.- Ella está dormida.

- Perdón.

- Estamos aquí porque queremos darte las gracias.

- ¿Las gracias?

- Sí Harry, por apoyarla. Nuestra hija te necesita mucho, quizás tanto como ni ella misma se imagina. Hermione te quiere mucho, siempre te ha querido mucho. Cuídala, por favor.

- Lo haré, señora Granger. Tiene mi palabra.

- Una última cosa, Harry…

- Cuál, señor Granger.

- Si alguna vez sientes, que ves a Hermione como algo más que una buena amiga, tienes mi bendición para estar con ella.

- ¿Por qué me dice eso?

- Porque le prometimos a nuestra hija, que procuraríamos su felicidad en lo que nos fuese posible. Y sabemos de sobras, que contigo, sería muy feliz. Lo único que necesitas saber, es que tanto Liz como yo, aprobamos una posible relación amorosa entre vosotros.

- Comprendo.

- Cuídala, Harry, es todo lo que te pedimos. No importa si lo haces mejor o peor, lo único que debe importarte, es que ella sepa que te tiene a su lado, que siempre te tendrá sin importar las circunstancias. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, señora Granger. Perfectamente.

- Ahora debemos irnos.

- Esperen… cómo sabré…si lo que hago es lo correcto.

- Porque lo sentirás en tu interior. Cuando quieres de verdad a alguien, lo sientes en tu corazón y también en tu alma. Es algo que inunda todo tu ser y es algo lo suficientemente profundo e importante para ti, como para saber que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona.

- No olvides, lo más importante.

- ¿Lo más importante, señor Granger?

- Sí, Harry. Lo más importante en cualquier persona, es saber, que es amada y querida. Si Hermione sabe y siente que la quieres, todo estará bien con ella. Y tú también te sentirás bien al saber que gracias a ti, y al hecho de estar con ella, ella es feliz.

- Gracias, señor Granger, muchas gracias.

- De nada, muchacho. Dile a mi hija que no se preocupe por nosotros. Estamos bien. Y dile también, que siempre la querremos.

- Lo haré, se lo prometo.

- Adiós, Harry.- Me dice su madre acercándose a mi cara.- Gracias por querer tanto a mi hija.- Me da un beso en la mejilla y entonces desaparece agarrada de la mano de su marido. Que me mira sonriente antes de hacerse igual de invisible que su esposa.

- Mami…Papi…- escucho que pronuncia Hermione. Quizás esté soñando con ellos igual que lo hice yo.

- Cariño…

- Mamá…

- Shhh…no llores. No debes llorar, princesa.

- Papá…

- No empañes esos ojos chocolate que tanto me gustan. Debes sentirte feliz, Hermione.

- Por qué…

- Porque tu madre y yo estamos bien. Nuestra muerte fue violenta y terrible, sí, pero no tuvimos miedo de morir. Sabíamos que no había nada que temer. Además, te queríamos lo bastante como para saber que nunca estarías sola.

- Sí lo estoy…

- No es verdad, nena. Tú lo sabes. Tienes a mucha gente que te aprecia en el castillo. Ron, McGonagall y otras personas que siempre estarán pendientes de ti. Pero no son los únicos, porque hay alguien que te quiere muchísimo. Tanto como ni él mismo se imagina…

- ¿Quién?

- Harry Potter, tu mejor amigo.

- Él…nunca ha dado muestras de que me quiera de una forma especial. Sé que me quiere, pero no de la manera que yo necesito.

- Dale tiempo, cariño. Ten en cuenta que no es un chico corriente. No sabe demostrar el cariño como tú sí lo haces. Sólo espera, Hermione, ten paciencia. Si está en vuestro destino terminar juntos, lo haréis.

- Tu padre tiene razón. Pero hay algo que no te ha dicho…

- El qué.

- Que le ha dado su bendición a Harry para que esté contigo si algún día decide estarlo como algo distinto a un simple mejor amigo.

- Pero papi…

- Bueno, no puedes culparme, princesa. Todo padre debe aprobar el hombre que amará a su hija. Y yo creo que él te ama sinceramente, lo que pasa es que aún no se ha dado cuenta de ese detalle.

- Debemos irnos, Michael.

- No por favor, no me dejéis sola…

- Tú nunca estarás sola, amor. Siempre estaremos contigo aunque no puedas vernos. Además, recuerda lo que te dijo tu padre. No estás sola, tienes a Harry.

Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es un montón de compañeros y compañeras mirándome con interés. No sólo porque esté acurrucada en el suelo, sino porque además estoy refugiada en el pecho de Harry. Él está durmiendo, y por su expresión, está claro que disfruta de un apacible sueño.

No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar lo bien que se portó conmigo anoche. Cómo intentó consolarme y calmarme. Pero lo más importante para mí, fue escuchar de su propia boca, lo mucho que me necesita. Lo único que no termino de creerme es lo que me dijeron mis padres. ¿Harry me ama?. Imposible.

Aunque una parte de mí piensa que si de verdad fuese imposible, ellos no me dirían nada, y el hecho es que lo hicieron. Y yo…sólo puedo esperar que pase el tiempo y ver si de verdad se cumple. Sobre todo, porque sé que con él sería feliz. Y no hace falta que él lo intente, Harry me hace feliz sólo por ser cómo es. Un chico…que ha ido ganándose mi corazón poco a poco, casi sin darme cuenta.

- ¿Hermione?.- Escucho que me pregunta Ron.- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué estáis aquí?

- Es una larga historia.

- ¿Y por qué estáis abrazados?

- Porque así fue cómo nos dormimos.

- Esto es raro, muy raro. Nunca os habéis dormido juntos, mucho menos abrazados y tampoco en el suelo de la Sala Común. Todo el mundo está comentando cosas. Necesitamos respuestas.

- Pues no pienso dároslas. Iros a desayunar y dejadnos tranquilos.

- ¿Es que no vas a despertar a Harry?

- No. Necesita descansar tanto como yo. Así que buenos días y hasta luego.

- Pero Hermione…si faltáis a clase nos quitarán puntos…

- Me da igual.

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente.

- De acuerdo entonces. Descansad lo que necesitéis, ya nos veremos más tarde.

- Gracias Ron.

- ¡Eh vosotros, qué estáis mirando. Vamos salid, aquí ya no hay nada que ver!

En ocasiones como ésta, me siento afortunada de ser su amiga.

Las horas pasan, y Harry sigue durmiendo. Yo no me he movido de donde estoy. Me da igual el hambre que tenga o lo mucho que necesite ir al servicio. No pienso apartarme de él hasta que despierte y me diga cómo se encuentra.

Un poco después, mi deseo se cumple y le veo abrir esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan.

- Hola.

- Hola Hermione.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo estoy bien, gracias.

- Yo también.

- Me alegro. ¿Tienes hambre?

- Muchísima.

- Dentro de poco será el almuerzo.

- ¿Tanto hemos dormido?

- Tú más que yo, pero sí.

- Me duele todo, creo que he cogido mala postura.

- Será culpa mía, no debí dormirme abrazada a ti.

- A mí…no me molestó.

- ¿Nada?

- Ni una pizca. Tengo que contarte una cosa…

- Dila.

- Al amanecer…un poco después de dormirme…soñé con tus padres. Ellos me dijeron que te dijese que no te preocupases por ellos porque estaban bien. También dijeron que siempre te querrán.

- Gracias, Harry.

- De nada.

- Por todo. Tanto por lo de anoche como por las otras ocasiones en que has estado ahí para mí.

- No han sido tantas, tú sí que has batido el record conmigo.

- Bueno…es que no podía dejarte solo. Hasta cuarto año no eras muy hábil en la magia…

- No lo decía por eso.

- ¿Ah no, y a qué te refieres entonces?

- Al hecho, que desde el momento en que nos hicimos amigos, siempre has estado a mi lado, acompañándome, guiándome y protegiéndome. Y además demostrándome un cariño como sólo tú sabes expresar. Por todo eso…gracias Hermione. Muchísimas gracias.

- De nada.

- ¿Nos vamos a comer?

- Te ayudaré a levantarte.

Una vez que está ante mí, le miro. Puedo notar el cansancio bajo sus ojos verdes pero a pesar de eso, sigue pareciéndome guapísimo. Lo único que tengo claro es, que aunque pueda o no cumplirse lo que me dijeron mis padres, yo siempre querré, cuidaré y protegeré a este chico tan especial para mí.

No porque sea el destinado a vencer a Voldemort, y tampoco porque sea un mago poderoso y más que conocido en todo el mundo mágico, sino porque ante todo, es la única persona, después de mis padres, a la que he querido de verdad toda mi vida.

Mientras camino, me doy cuenta que no escucho sus pasos. Me detengo ante la salida de la Sala Común y le miro.

- Harry… ¿vienes o no?

Se queda mirándome con atención, parece estar estudiándome. ¿Por qué lo hará?. De repente, una sonrisa asoma por su rostro adolescente. Está sonriendo de una forma como jamás le he visto. No sé cómo definirla, es una mezcla de sonrisa tonta, con otra traviesa además de dulce. ¿Qué demonios estará pasando ahora por su cabeza?

- Hermione…- pronuncia cuando está delante de mí.

Lo que fuera a decirme después de eso, se queda en silencio. En vez de mostrármelo con palabras, lo hace de una manera muy simple y bonita para mí. Se inclina un poco y me abraza.

- Gracias Hermione…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ser tú.

- No, Harry. Gracias a ti, en todo caso. No sólo por ser como eres, sino por hacerme ver, que mis padres no eran las únicas personas que me querían de verdad. Y sólo quiero que sepas, que el sentimiento es mutuo. Yo también te quiero, Harry Potter. No sólo porque seas mi mejor amigo, sino porque eres la persona más especial que tengo en mi vida. Y te prometo una cosa…

- Cuál.

- Nunca estarás solo. Pase lo que pase, siempre me tendrás a tu lado.

Su cuerpo tiembla, porque está llorando.

Me separo de él y le doy un beso en la frente. Es la primera vez que lo hago. Él no hace nada, sólo cierra los ojos y yo le doy otro beso en el mismo sitio. Acaricio su rostro con suavidad y le doy un abrazo sincero, cobijándome en su pecho de la misma forma en que me quedé dormida.

Un poco después, intento separarme, pero no puedo, él hace fuerza para impedírmelo.

- No lo hagas…- escucho que me dice en voz baja.- No te vayas…

- No voy a irme, Harry. Ni ahora ni nunca.

- Quédate conmigo…por favor Hermione…quédate…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Siempre.

- Siempre es mucho, Harry. Implica toda la vida.

- Yo quiero estarlo…quiero que estemos juntos siempre. No me importa cómo…sólo quiero que no nos separemos…

- Podemos hacerlo, pero entonces tu vida cambiaría. No podrías salir con chicas si estamos siempre juntos. Ellas no querrán una segunda mujer en vuestra relación. Aunque esa mujer sea sólo tu mejor amiga.

- Me da igual. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo…tú eres la única que me entiende y acepta tal y como soy…

- Igual que tú a mí.

- Sí Hermione, siempre lo he hecho. Así es como he llegado a…

- ¿Quererme?. Yo también te quiero, una montaña de grande.

Él se ríe por lo bajo, pero no se separa de mí ni un milímetro.

- ¿Sabes que no hay nadie como tú en todo el mundo?

- Sí, es algo que solía decirme mi padre.

- ¿Y te dijo también lo más importante?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- En mi sueño…él me dijo que… Lo más importante en cualquier persona, es saber, que es amada y querida. Y que si tú sabías y sentías que alguien te quería, que yo te quería, todo estaría bien contigo. Y que yo… también me sentiría bien al saber que gracias a mí, y al hecho de estar contigo, tú eras feliz.

- Te lo dijo porque es verdad, Harry. Yo soy feliz contigo. No me importa si me dices o no que me quieres, yo sé que lo haces, a tu manera, como tú mismo dijiste anoche, pero lo haces igualmente. ¿Y sabes qué?

- Dímelo.

- No importa el tiempo que pase o lo que pueda ocurrirnos, lo que siento por ti…no cambiará jamás.

Con lentitud, para no asustarle, me separo de él. Le miro a los ojos y hago algo que no he hecho con ningún otro chico. Besarle en los labios.

No es un beso cargado de pasión, es más bien una simple muestra de amor y cariño de las que tantas he podido darle, aunque nunca como la de ahora.

Mi sorpresa es mayúscula, cuando no se aparta de mí o me pregunta por qué lo he hecho sino que en vez de eso, siento cómo él me corresponde. Dándome además no sólo un beso sino unos cuantos, que me transmiten un amor inmenso y me hacen sentir que mis padres tenían razón.

Harry me ama, quizás nunca sea capaz de decírmelo con palabras, pero sus labios me lo están diciendo por medio de sus besos, sus manos me lo transmiten en la manera en que me está acercando a su cuerpo. Y sus ojos…esos ojos que tanto me gustan…acaban de abrirse para mirarme fijamente, y no sólo me están confesando que me ama, sino que también parecen estar estudiándome.

Su voz se escucha para hacerme una pregunta sencilla…

- ¿Juntos entonces, Hermione?

- Sí Harry. Para siempre si tú quieres.

- Quiero.

Entonces él me dio otro beso y agarró mi cara para mirarme intensamente.

A través de aquella mirada…me di cuenta…que me estaba abriendo su alma. Pude sentir cosas…

Sentí todo lo que él sentía, sentí su tremenda soledad. Por primera vez…veía realmente a Harry Potter, y me vi tal como él me veía. Y lo asombroso fue…que…a sus ojos…yo era guapísima.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Primero y ante todo, muchas gracias por los reviews dejados en Chiquitín. Me alegra saber que os gustó. Deciros también que he aprobado las oposiciones sin plaza. Volveré a intentarlo la próxima vez que salgan.

Respecto a este Oneshot…sólo puedo decir que lo adoro y que actualmente es mi favorito. Entre otras cosas, porque el Harry que he presentado aquí es como veo yo al Harry de los cinco primeros libros, porque el del sexto…

Por cierto, ese "yo era guapísima" no lo dice Hermione en sentido vanidoso. Es otro mucho más profundo que tiene que ver con la forma en que Harry ve a Hermione como persona. En fin…¡Que paséis un buen verano y unas buenísimas vacaciones!. Publique o no tras mi regreso en agosto, espero que este Oneshot os haya gustado. ¡Gracias por estar ahí y seguir leyéndome!. Un beso fuerte a todos y todas. Os quiero mucho. RAkAoMi. Este fic va dedicado especialmente a Sonia Granger Potter, last raven cipher, Ignacio, Daphne Potter, Cristy Potter, Sandrita Granger, y mucha otra gente especial para mí. También quiero agradecer a gabiiithaw los reviews anónimos que me dejó en Chiquitín. Un beso bonita, espero que esta historia también te guste. ;-)


End file.
